Long Gone Before Daylight
by JLxD
Summary: season six,  Brennan POV, chapter one Ache in my body regret on my mind. she can't take anymore
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST FANFIC **

**LOVE BONES, BUT NOT MINE.**

** LONG GONE BEFORE DAYLIGHT **

**Brennan POV**

**CHAPTER ONE****: ACHE IN MY BODY REGRET ON MY MIND**

I was sitting in the darkest corner of my office, also dark; there was no light in it, like there is no light in my heart, not anymore, months ago I had the premise that the heart was a organ with no soul, like a teach myself years ago, you know to block myself for feeling, I was been pretty successful in that, like I always was in everything I put my mind (AND I'M, WILL), but I made I mistake here, I cheat my body, mind and soul, and I'm dam sure that you are thinking that I didn't believe in souls, but I'm and I also think that there is someone from everyone else, and that's why I'm suffering, I crack everything in me, that must be pretty hard crack everything in me don't you think, Dr. temperance Brennan, hiding in her office, because she can't take it anymore a she needs to cry, scream, to speak to herself, to lost in time and space, to rewind the time, and go back where I was apparently happy, I don't know if I was or I've ever been, ah, I think I'm depress or that's what sweets would said.

I don`t know what I waiting for, I'm sitting in here since Friday night and today it's Sunday, no one it's here in the lab it's thanks giving and cam gave the weekend free, I told them that I was going to travel, and every one believe me, that's why no one has call, or came looking for me, I'm eating left over, ice cream, chocolates that I've here in the fridge, what I'm drinking? Well, mostly water, because I'd drink all the liquor that I've nearby, I could look for more you know but I'm not strong enough to stand up, because if I do, I would collapse and run, run to it, run for it, so I decide to be clear in my toughs so I drank water.

Feelings, always defeat by my psycho inclination to explain everything trough, I don't believe that, it's something that some one that was close, would tell you about me. oh my feelings never so clear to me as it in the right now, and ever so painful, I'm hiding because nothing it's working anymore, speaking of hiding I don't what I'm going to do tomorrow morning, when everything come back to normal, e-mails, meetings, body to identify, chatting, new cases, lunch, brush my teeth, shower, eat, lunch, drive, and the most difficult part, stand up and put my facade that I'm happy and focus, neat and genius as always, but that would be tomorrow in the mean time I can keep been like this, is not that I liked or enjoyed, it's not on propose, is not that I needed, it's that I can't do it any other way, well genius of me, ah, I can identify the a remain from a finger, but no come up with some sort of a plan of "how to express your feeling to someone that confess to you that has it for you, but you reject it and now you want it, but you miss you chance, but you LOVE that someone and it's unbearable, agonizing, excruciating, intolerable. " LOSER LOSER LOSER…..

Runaway, that what I would have to do, every time that I see him, I want to scream him for forgiveness, and tell him that I love him, that I'm ready for him for today, for tomorrow for forever, for eternity. You know I have to confess something to me; I hate that stupid, brainless hot blond of him, with all of my heart, crap, it feels good. I've been thinking about that night, when at the end of the confession (stupid me that I'm so clueless that I didn't see that he was trying to tell me that he loved me, that I should trust in his feeling that no matter who I'm everything would be fine) when I was looking for comfort he hugged me, I feel so warm, and sad because I knew in the moment that I start to explain my point of view, I knew that I was wrong that what I want it to do was kiss him, fuck him or make him love or whatever, I wish, I wish, I wish that I would just kept my mouth shut and let him kiss me, but no my science, my past, my heart got scare and reject him, I'm a coward, I'm don't defend me please you now it's my fault, I know it. I need to speak to Angela, but I have to wait until she gave birth because if I tell her what happen that night and what I'm feeling right now she could lost that fetus and Hodgins would kill me, and no one would ever find me because between you and me he is pretty capable of commit the perfect murder. Ah.

His name the one name that I don't want to bring to my mouth but my body keep bringing him to subject, maybe if I said it I would feel a lot better, but if my body start to run to him, and confess everything? No, no, no, disaster I have to wait, be patience, be Temperance, but I'm gonna said ok, I had no money right now, I left my purse somewhere in Chile with my bags, they are on vacation not me. Ah. Ok so his name, should tell the first name or his last name, I always identify by his last one, also he hate his first, but I love it, but I think I'm gonna kept the tradition, BOOTH, B-O-O-T-H, there it is, good girl, you said and know you are crying, like a baby girl, like you lost someone, I miss the count of how many times I've burst to tears this weekend, I haven't sleep, not yet, it's almost Monday, it's 11:59pm, ohh, ohh, what it's that noise?, I hear like someone is in the lab! Well sure it's some guard, well I don't have to worry my office its lock, just cam have my keys, no one else, but then why my heart is beating so fast, I'm nervous, scare, content, I don't know, it's closer, and even if they open the door, it's difficult to be seen from that point and everything is neat, well not everything, no where I'm sit.

Where is a gun when I need it, I think who is it, but if it not him, oh no not now when I'm crying nonstop he is coming inside but why, it's him BOOTH, and he is alone, he looking for something, ten minutes, and he hasn't spoke, he is in my couch right now looking for something maybe he is preoccupied, for me because I haven't call him, from my trip a trip he didn't know just Angela and Cam,…., _Bones where the hell are you?, is she carry with her the medal that I give her the night before Maluku, god please keep her safe, away from danger, it's not in her loft, or in her car, I check the airport and she check her bags, _ah I knew it, he do that every time, and yes booth I have the medal with me. _The only place that its left is in here, not in her desk, or her couch or in her box where she have everything I give to her I DON'T_ _HAVE THAT KIND OF OPEN HEART, yes, my ass, she have it, well the only place that I need to look is in her little limbo, she doesn't now but something when I come to check on her she is sitting there _(BUSTED_), but then I go back and make noises so she can put herself back, she hate to be seen like that, ok I going crazy in here I know that I can talk to you, but out loud, what she would think of me, what would Hanna think of me, oh bones why everything it's so mess up, _shit he is coming, oh god that don't exist, he is coming, and what would I do, I'm going to wait here, until he…_what the hell, damn my leg uhf, it's that what I think it is, _

_BONES?_

BOOTH…

Ok I hope you like there is a second chapter, be good to me, this is my first fanfic, and it's not my native language, so sorry for the grammar mistake.

JLxD


	2. Chap 2: COME AND CONQUER DROP YOUR BOMBS

**I LOVE TO****, BUT NOT MINE**

**CHAPTER TWO:****COME AND CONQUER AND DROP YOUR BOMBS**

_Bones, Bones what the hell are you doing here? Where is the damn switch to turn the light on?_

-Nothing, please could you just go?-. Booth, don't turn the light on

_Answer me please what the hell are you doing here?_

Are you mad at me? Off course you are, I'm sorry. What I'm doing here it's not your problem, go to your beautiful girlfriend she is waiting for you.

_Bones, come on you smell funny and liquor, just let me help you to stand up, ok, did I hurt you? Are you drunk?, why you are here instead of Chile?, and yes I'm mad at you, youuu didn't tell me that you were going to travel, on vacation you never took a vacation, so yes I got preoccupied and I look for you in the airport but your flight just left when I arrive so I check your bags and they were on the plane, but you knew that don't you?_

It's too many question for me to answer, but

1. Yes, I've drinking

2. I don't want to stand up

3. No, I'm not drunk, at least not now, but I was.

4. Yes, I knew that you were going to check so I cheat.

_Why are you her since when?_

Since Friday night

_Uhmm, what that long? Have you eaten? Did you sleep? _

Yes, Yes and No

_Why__? Could you explain yourself and be sincere, please for me. You look like a mess, I think that you're running away from me again, don't do that bones, speak to me please, you are killing me. Please_

Booth, don't put that face, are you sure that you want me to be sincere?, and yes I'm a mess right now, and I don't know what to do, what to say, how to act, so I came up with this travel, but I couldn't do it so I hide here in the darkest corner of my office, to suffer, to feel what I miss, to come up with the guts to runaway for everything that I have o that I wish I have, or my other option is to confess and express my feelings, because there is a noise that keeps me awake and I think that my head it's going to explode and my body aches. That it's all that I'm going to tell you.

_Bones, _Booth don't touch me, please; _why I need to hug you, god, Bones, do you have the medal that I gave it to you? _Yes, I have with me right now.

Sorry booth I can't take anymore, I'm going to confess but, you have to listen and not judge me.

**She grabs her hair, and put it on a ponytail****, straight her body but keep her sitting position, she give him a shy smile, Booth nodded, and he try to came closer to her, but she didn't let him, so he wait, and look right into her eyes, to maintain the communication with their soul, she comprehend that action of him, and lost in his eyes, exhale and start… **

First of all, I'm trying to run away from you, with everything I have, because you have that stupid bitch, sorry but I tell you that I would be sincere, and yes I'm a mess because of you but it's not your fault it's mine, I miss my chance, I run the first time, and then the second when you give the medal, the third in the airport, the fourth in mall right by the coffee cart, and when I was prepare to tell you everything, that day that we came back you tell me that you have something serious has a heart attack, so how could I compete with that, so hide my feelings, that were never so clear, that every time my heart beat it was because I was going to confess my feelings for you…_bones do you L…_shut up booth I'm not finish, I can't kept thinking of you, how would be a eternity with you, wake up every morning by your side and hug you without barrels, kiss you because I want it, not because a tequila or a mistletoe or a desperate kiss, know how to make love and be love, and when I express the feelings be correspond, ohh but I'm sick, depress, I have no goals anymore, I wake up because I have to, and do everything on automatic, until I come up with something, but you have to come in here, and I can't hide anymore, I don't care what the consequences would be for once in my life I just want to say that words that burning me inside out. Booth, could you help me stand up? _Yes bones, can I hug you? _

**He help her and she let him hug her, she embrace him with all of her heart, and start to cry, he just know how to feel he is confuse, he knows she is now prepare, but is he?, sure he still love her, but they could conquer their love after all, its Monday now and w****ith it a uncertain future, but he is there and she is with him body and soul committed to that hug, that for right now it's the only thing that they could support, but soon would be morning, and with it the sun will come up, with reality and hope.**

**Tbc…**

**I'm not mean, **

**Regards**

**JLxD**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**** BUT IF YOU WIN ME I'M FOREVER**

Minutes past, endless time, but just in my mind, I swear that I would kiss him right now, but I couldn't, he has someone, I told him that I was going to be honest, but in this particular aspect I can't I'm not going to make him cheating her.

_Bones, do you feel better?, keep talking please, so I can start ok. Could you?_

Uhmm, sorry I think I'm just tired, but yes, Booth, but instead of talk can I ask you a question? _ Sure thing, ask whatever you want, I'm going to be honest just like you._

Do you still want to give this a chance? I know that you have Hannah but if you would not have come with her, and I would have proposed an us, what would be your answer.

_You know what bones, you know the answer, but now it's different, and you know it, I can´t lie to you, I always prefer you over anyone, but I'm confuse, I feel right now insecure, I want to open my arms wide open to you, open my heart and love you, show you how to , but I don't know right now, I have to think ok, I need to give Hannah a chance to be happy with me, I know that you don't like to lose, but you aren't, on the contraire, you are winning and I'm so proud of you, you left aside everything that you have been on the past 15 years or so, and now are like you lost all your time on me, but now you have to wait, you know, that I hold the record for being patience, but now it's your turn, to wait, to explore your heart, put it in peace with your mind, but I want you to know something really, really important for 6 years __you filled my heart you kept me breathing,__ give some time. _

**He hug her thigh and she start to cry again choking on his words, losing her mind, she start to feel numb, but she maintain her posture and shot her sight to his eyes and said;**

I wait for you forever I'm not going to move on because the words that I'm going to said to you, They are not lying is pure truth, the absolute truth, from my heart, my soul, my body, and the most important my brain, I know that I have a long journey, but If you notare in it, I would not give up, because you're are not less than me, and like me you made and you're making a mistake, I assure you that I would make you happy, because I now know how, yes, I'm over confidence, I'm confronting insanity, I dare you to tell me to walk trough fire, Is like I'll do whatever you ask, and you are asking me to wait, that is what I'll do, I'm not going to hide anymore, not here , not from you, not for her, I'll fight for you, like you didn't for us, booth the words that I'm going to say would be long gone before daylight but, would keep running in your mind, and the universe would hold them in the infinity, until you choose me over her. So seeley Joseph booth, I'm in love with you, right from the beginning, maybe I didn't recognize that feeling before, but I do now, I'll will love you forever. 

**The words echo in the entire world, bounce in his body, he shut his eyes and digest, the most beautiful words that he ever heard, in the mean time they maintain their circle of love, he feel it, hell she feel it, but today they express it but couldn't consummated, maybe the time would pass. And the things would be the same but with the difference the she would wait for him, and he would know that.**

Booth, there is a but that I have to tell you, I resent, that you didn't fight for me, you let me say no, you let run, and in the end you run from me, move on, so I conclude that you actually don't and didn't love me, ephemeral love right, you let me down, once I believe that you we're the only one that know who I'm really I'm, what mistake, if you really know me, you would wait for me, and fight until my eyes see the truth in your heart, but been in love it's hard and sometime it's not correspond, you can't choose who to love the heart does that for you, mine did for you, what did yours?

_Bones, harsh words you know, but you're right, I didn't fight for you, that you're not a gamble, I did not express like I should, that is my fault, that is the burden that I've carried since that day, give__ me time please to synchronized myself, keep your hopes high, I would not let you down again._

**She tip toe, and grab his face with both hand, and express her love trough it, connect her eyes with him and close that gap between them, nose to nose, suddenly she kiss him on the forehead, nose to nose again, and in her husky-ish voice said to him I love you. He freeze, her hands turn him on, his heart be****at faster and with her words a tear fall.**

Booth, I have to go, the sun will start to rise anytime soon, I will understand if you don't want to see me again, or reject me or just talk me because we have a case, but be prepare starting today at lunch I'm going to remember you why you choose me first, since the beginning and better yet I'm going to start to remember trough text or words or letter or email, all the things that you made feel.

_All I can say is if you win me I'm forever!_

**Suddenly cold they felt, the only connection they have at that moment was their hands, and then she walk away, and he was right after her, in the parking lot a beautiful sun was rising a wonderful sky was starting to reveal, and with that the most beautiful smile she has given to him.**

_Hannah? We need to talk!_

Hello, good morning this is Doctor Temperance Brennan, and I want to change the dedication of my unreleased book.

Tbc.


	4. Chapter FOUR HANGING AROUND

Hello good people who read this grammatical mess, I'm sorry if my English is hurting the real one, but I have to keep writing, I want to learn, and this is the only thing that came to my mind, write bones fan fictions.

So to be clear, bold = third person, straight= Brennan, the rest booth.

What a wonderful episode "the doctor in the photo" i smell emmys on the way, ED was beyond perfect, and for Boreanaz i think that he accomplish his goal, be hated by the bb shippers, how do you feel about the episode, i feel an immense hole in my stomach, of course like most of you I cried, but she did an excellent move, people this is the beginning, they both now now. so be patience.

**CHAPTER FOUR****: HANGING AROUND**

I don't care, ok! You are hire to work for me, so move your editor ass, and start to print the book that I told you, yes I know, erase the old dedication and let that page in blank, yes just one copy, and you don't let anyone to read it, so you have to supervise every minute of the process, I need it by noon, thanks, don't waste time.

**She is now in her apartment, wondering how the day has begin, estrange, she never hope that she would feel this good so soon, she feels alive, full of energy, and with that, she made her last call, before take a nice and long bath…**

Dr. Soroyan, yes fine, It was nice, pretty beautiful Chile for this time of the year, well I've some trouble, my bags are lost but it doesn't matter I'm not planning to travel in any time soon, so to the point, Cam I need this day free, I have to run some errands, can I? Ok, see you tomorrow.

**In her bathroom****, 10:00 am**

Ok, so I did it I told him that I'm in love with him, good, I'm so scare, and if I can't keep his pace, damn, well I'm ready now that is for sure, but now I have to be patience and wait, and fight for him, I need design a master plan, I need some advise, maybe Angela could help me, but it would be better if I do it by myself, there is some risk if I design this plan but I have to this alone, so no Angela, I'm going to start with the text at 12:00, and my gift to him at some time in the afternoon, and then tomorrow would be another day, with new plans, nice, my wardrobe it's good so I don't need to chance that, I just need to flirt with him a little bit more, and call Hannah and tell her my intentions, that is bad for me, but I have to prevent her that the Temperance she is going to met is a new one with a resolution. So I'm all in, like Booth would say. I feel sorry that I put him in this position, but he need it to know, I'm clueless if he is actually happy with her, he told me that he is content, and know confuse, but he would said yes, therefore I can conclude that what I believe about that he doesn't love me is not all true, however and I don't have a vast data that could prove that wrong.

**She fell asleep, in her bathtub****; 11:45 am, and her alarm rings, she open her eyes, with the oath to start her plan to conquer Booth, she, lay down in her bed, and start to think when was the first time that she felt something for Booth, with that she remember like the first time, and start to write her text.**

Booth, the first time that I saw you I couldn't comprehend what I felt, it was like we communicated through our eyes so by then I didn't believe in anyone, but your eyes, give me the sensation, that I could believe in you, thank you for teach me that I could have faith. T. Brennan.

**She tried to call Hannah, but she never pick up, so she left her a text, telling her that she need to tell something about Booth and her, she doesn't have to preoccupied nothing in the past had happen, but she don't assure that in the future would be the same. And with that her cell phone rings and she peak up.**

Brennan! Hannah sorry but I need to speak…..

_Bones, what the hell are you doing? Let me get resolve the things with Hannah on my way, be patience, damn it._

Sorry Booth I didn't know that you were with her I was just keeping my word that I was gonna fight for you,…., Uhmm, did you read my text?

_Yes, bones I read it. _

And…?

_Nothing ok, can I see you in your apartment tonight?_

If you let me make dinner for you

_Sure bones whatever, 7:00 pm._

See you soon.

**She went to her couch and starts to wonder what she is going to cook for him, ****she has enough wine, and whisky, in her fridge there is nothing for him so she get up and went to buy some groceries. In her way she decides to call Angela.**

Ange, hi, how is the fetus, nice, I lost my package, with my passport, but it was beautiful, that is great good for you, no I haven't seen him, when in my office, what time?, oh y wasn't there I took the day free, why is so hard to believe, nothing in particular just running some errands, nothing else, see you tomorrow at work.

**Now in her apartment, she found her book in her mail, that was an unreleased book that no one has read, but she knew that the book belong to someone she love, so she stare at it and write the dedication leaving everything ready, she went to get ready, the food was ready, she internally was ready. She sit in her couch with her laptop and tried to call the airline, so they can found her bags, mission accomplish, she begin to feel butterflies in her belly, that were getting stronger and stronger, she was ready to puck, when he arrive, she proceed to open the door and…**

Hi, booth, how are you? Come in you don't seen so good.

_No I'm not feeling good, my life is a mess right now because of you!_

I know sorry, I'm sorry that I wasn't patience enough, it would be happen again, so..

Oh you bring wine, that great, do you want one some?

_Sure, so do you get some sleep?_

Yes, well, I fell asleep in my bathtub, like 2 hours or so, and you?

_No, I went straight to talk with Hannah, this is a good wine,_

Yes, I concur with you, so what happen with Hannah?

_Can we just not talk about her please, I read your text, bones it was great for me to read it and see that you are expressing your feelings, although it wasn't the right time, but it makes me realize a lot of thing, so Hannah and I broke up, something in your words last night, open my eyes and let me make a decision soon enough so I can hurt her, that doesn't tell that I'm ready for you, give time, so I can get my confidence back and start over with you?_

God, Booth I don't know what to say, but to be sincere I sad for you, but I can hide the smile that is treating to come out of my face.

_Great, and gonna to forget that you said that, I'm starving, what do you make for dinner?_

Come and let me show you.

Booth? I have something for you later on, I know that you want time, but this gift is going to make you realize something about me, so before you go take with you and open when you feel ready. Bring the salad, please.

**They both seat, and chat, a lot, but praise her for her food, she makes him a gigantic ribs with BBQ with salad, at first everything felt awkward, but with the time passing by she could feel more and more close to him because at the end, she believe that she was made for him and vice versa.**

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks, for yours reviews, and for giving me hints. I tried a little harder with this chapter.

A little warning, I change my game here no bold letter, no cursive for booth, just this "…" for conversations and this - … - for texts.

**CHAPTER FIVE: LITTLE THINGS I NEVER THOUGHT THAT THEY'D MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME**

It was late morning, when she opens her eyes, and contemplates her walls for a little while, thinking and planning what to do next, walking around her apartment; her couch was cold and her coffee hot, her mind puzzle, her body perplex, so with this mix she decide that the best for her right now was to go and take some fresh air, clear her mind not that she is confuse, she has everything on her right path, she have never been so certain, so she goes to her closet and picked a white t-shirt, black jeans, red coat, black watch and her running shoes, she dried her hair, and put some make up, grab her phone, keys, and with that left her building, at first she didn't have a route define but the more she walks the more she feel that she establish her route, so a hour or so after, there was this beautiful park, the mall where everything start, this mess, this clearness, this aware, the journey, so she walks and wonder how was to look back and see how the events happen, she did a diagram in her mind, how they met, kiss, fight, reunite, their partnership, how they protect each other from any danger, but they haven't learn yet how to protect from themselves, ah, hilarious, he save her from the murderers, kidnapers, Sully, gravedigger, but they keep hurting each other. Right now she was wearing a beautiful smile, remember all the angst that they have live, she would never imagine get through it if it wasn't for him, that is why with this horrible world she smile because she have him, no matter how she have him right now, he is still around her, and she is doing everything she has in her hand to keep him close and eventually become one.

So she form this meaningful sentences in her mind "why do tears from evil, if you must do tears by the happiness of being and not suffering" interesting she thinks, while she stare for a while the sky, she has stop to appreciated, the clouds today are very white like cotton, and while the winter its freezing she finds beautiful this time of the years, and that is when it hit her, since when she contemplates her surroundings, just for fun, not because a study, since when she walks just because, with not a define propose, well is this the definition of been normal, waste time to keep your heart full and your mind relax, well she likes it, but this would not be everything for the people in this world, how do they compensate both path.

In the mean time, she sits under a tree, and start to think, been alone for all this years, hasn't been bad, right but it is preposterous if you don't have nothing to compare, she has never let anyone to get so close home, not even Booth, not even herself, for 15 years she had have a metal heart armor with reasoning and facts, but now is different finally she let the walls fall and now she feels, no more metal heart, just metaphorical that is starting to filling with demonstration to herself and to the world of spirit, compassion, sympathy, empathy, sensitivity, kindness, but the most important feeling, love. A tear fell from her blue eyes, a tear of awareness that right now she is not leaving the life that she expected, she is adjusting and that is wonderful.

Its noon now, she is hungry, so she went to buy coffee on their usual spot, she sits in their bench, with cross legs, so last night, what happen last night, knowledge…, she ate, drank, talk, giggle, flirts, hugs, bickers, but nothing else, she is not satisfied with the events of last night but she is content, she had found everything that booth wish her long time ago Love, Laughter, Friendship, Purpose and a Dance, or better yet she recognize now, her response that time was I don't know what that means, she love that there is where she tough she could finally find a way to come out of her walls, it took time but she did it.

She grabs her phone and start to type a text for booth, -Hi, just wonder what are you doing, because, I can't keep you out of my mind- Immediately her phone rings is a text from booth

-Bones, I'm reviewing what happen last night-

-oh, nothing happen last night, booth, we just did the usual-

-Not the usual, you were warm yesterday, it was easy to talk to you not mumbo jumbo stuff, just you-

-I don't know if I following your reasoning are you saying that It was like talk to someone else, because if it's that we should go to the doctor right away-

-No bones, it was you, but without barriers, your manners yesterday were uninhibited-

-Really, booth I told you that I would not hold myself again, but yes, is right I feel that I was like naked around you-

-Ohh, bones, bones, what are we going to do-

-Booth, where are you I want to see you, I want to tell you something sort of important it just that I found something about a wishes that someone made for me some time ago-

-Well I'm walking you just taking fresh air-

In that moment she found that last text like a wow she don't know how to described, but somehow she knows where he is, so she start to looking for him and give him a surprise.

-Oh, ok booth, I call you later then-

-Right bones, so we can plan something tonight-

She found him, she is breathless, nervous, he is staring at something but he seems lost in his world, so she start to walk towards him, very cautious, quiet, but with the revolution inside, the more close the more detach she is from her mind, this is her heart acting, she came so close, he is not aware yet, centimeters keep them apart, she tip toe and…

"booth" she said with a husky voice, "don't do anything ok, don't talk, don't move, just let me be myself, let me express, this is sometime I've never done" he didn't move, he is starlet, he is without breath, he feels like crying, so he wait for her to act, she carefully embrace him from behind, she rest her body against him, with her hands in his heart, warming him, she rest her head on his shoulders, she never felt so alive, "booth, I….I found happiness, Love, Laughter, Friendship, Purpose and a Dance, you have been giving me everything of that, I realize that now, thanks your wishes for me have come true but you know that, right, but what you don't know it's that I secretly wish that for me, to be prepare to receive what you offer to me, I'm really really delighted, that my wish come true too." he move his hand to resting on her, she bluntly remove her gloves, and chuckle, "it better this way", he takes a deep breath, and push his head back, so they are more close now, she put her now blush cheeks, with his, and keep talking "thanks for letting me do this, I know that I'm not retaining my promise, but I can't, I can't detach from you" later on she start to disengage herself from him because they have been like that for a little while but he didn't let her, he moves so fast, that right now in a blink of a eye, he is now face to face with her, and with that he give her a smile, a beautiful smile, his eyes are red like he was crying she is not certain, so she didn't ask, she doesn't want to ruin the moment with her bluntness, she keep quiet, she let him act, he put his forehead against her with the same smile, she is now pretty blush and nervous, staring at her, reflecting is love to her that is ok, to feel like this, act like that, to response like this, she almost kiss him nanometers to closing the gap, he doesn't move, they were communicating, trough their eyes, until he spoke.

"bones, I'm full of emotions right now you're making me feel complete, with you beautiful words, reassurance, and the most wonderful hug that someone have giving to me, definitely not a guy hug" "definitely" "so bones, why don't we just walk until, the night comes so we can grab something to eat, and the get some drinks" "like a date?" "yes, bones, our first date" "something before, we start this rite of passage, you look pretty beautiful today" she put her head down, like a shy child, so he laugh a little and tell her "oh bones you are adorable" "better yet booth, I'm yours" with that they separate from themselves, but he grab her hand, they look each other and start to walk, towards the future.

It was midnight until they stop, they didn't speak a lot during the walk, just glance every once in a while, they look like a couple, they feel like a couple.

"Let me help you with the door bones, let me be a gentleman"

"Of course booth, in your dreams"

And with that they laugh together, the world for them has given a full revolution, a new beginning.

**Tcb, almost certain that the next would be the last chapter.**


End file.
